Celos y mentiras
by Amy-15-95
Summary: Hermione recibe una cita anónima a las orillas del lago...¿Quién será?Como el título indica,van a suceder una serie de malentendidos...que,juntando eso en la misma oración con las palabras Draco y Malfoy,llama la atención,¿no?Entren y lean.Mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1: Nota y sorpresa

**Celos y mentiras.**

_**Capítulo 1. Nota y sorpresa.**_

Día frío y soleado, cuando Hermione decidió ir a su habitación a estudiar puesto a que en, la biblioteca había demasiado jaleo.

Se encamino hacia allá, cuando llego a su habitación vio una nota colgada donde alguien la había escrito:

"_Te espero a las diez de esta noche en los arbustos junto a la orilla del lago"._

_PD: Ven sola._

Al ver aquella citación, y a aquella hora Hermione se asombro y se puso a pensar en quien podía ser (aunque no lo descubrió) cuando se canso de pensar se puso a estudiar pociones puesto a que ya habían empezado los exámenes trimestrales, y el examen seria viernes, puesto que estaban a miércoles.

Estuvo estudiando hasta la hora de cenar, cuando se encamino para bajar al gran comedor, tenia apetito, cuando nada más salir vio un papel en el suelo (cosa de extrañar el pasillo siempre limpio) donde ponía:

"_Hermione acuérdate, a las diez depuse de cenar en los arbustos junto a la orilla del lago y ven sola"._

Tenía interés en saber quien era y que querría de ella, podía permitirse un pequeño, pero muy pequeño descanso, y se encamino hacia su cena.

Cuando llegó se encamino hacia donde siempre se sentaba junto a Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Apenas hubo conversación, lo de siempre, ¿Qué tal?, ¿ya te sabes lo del examen?..., todos estaban cansados pero nada más terminar Hermione miro su reloj-las diez menos diez, tengo tiempo- pensó.

Salió del gran comedor, dio las buenas noches a sus compañeros y se fue hasta los arbusto que estaban junto a la orille del lago. No había nadie, pero ella inteligente como nadie, se había llevado sus apuntes de pociones para estudiar, se sentó reposada sobre un arbusto y se puso a estudiar.

De pronto alguien la agarro por detrás rodeándole los brazos, -Hermione se dio un buen susto, y sus apuntes cayeron al suelo- ese alguien la giro, y la apresó contra si, sus caderas estaban juntas, y sus labios a pocos milímetros.

-¿Malfoy?

-Si, quería verte- Dijo el serio, sus ojos grises brillaban, y sus labios, ¡Ho Dios sus labios! Rosados y como no muy apetecibles después de todas las leyendas que sabia sobre ellos.

-Si eso lo se, ¿entonces fuiste el de la nota?-pregunto algo dudosa.

-¡No ves que si! ¡Joder!-Dijo él subiendo su tono de voz.

-Bueno ya me has dado el susto, ¿puedes soltarme?

-No.

-¿Que?¿Por que no?

-Porque no quiero-le susurro al oído, sensualmente.

Ella se estremeció y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Él decidido a lo que iba a hacer actuó rápidamente. La agarro con una mano por la cintura, y con la otra la cabeza, la acercó, y la besó. Ella, sorprendida se resistió, golpeo con los brazos, pataleo, pero el era más fuerte, se rindió puesto que era humana y tenia necesidades, abrió la boca dejando paso a las muchas sensaciones que sintió cuando él introdujo su lengua, y su mano que había estado anteriormente en la cintura ahora estaba repentinamente tocándole el culo.

En ese mismo instante se dieron cuenta de que alguien les observaba desde el Hall, ¿pero quien? En ese momento en el que ellos se separaron rápidamente ese quien se marcho corriendo dejando en absoluta confusión a los dos jóvenes. Draco y Hermione se miraron fijamente.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Hermione algo aturdida aun.

-No lo se, pero nos ha visto, aunque no creo que nos haya reconocido-Dijo intentando recordar de quien era esa sombra que tanto le sonaba.

-Era una chica-Aseguró Hermione.

Entonces Draco miro su reloj- diez y veinte-.

-Me marcho.- Dijo, y Draco emprendió su marcha hacia su habitación.

-Pero…¿Por qué te marchas? Y ¿Por qué me has besado?-Le preguntó Hermione antes de que se acabara Draco de marchar, pero el no respondió.


	2. Chapter 2: Amenaza y ¡pillada!

_**Capítulo 2. Amenaza y ¡pillada!**_

Hermione se había quedado sola en el lago, confundida y pensativa -¿Por qué me habrá besado Malfoy?- decidió irse a su habitación a estudiar.

Cuando llegó estaba tan realmente cansada que no pudo ni coger su libro de pociones, le quedaba otro día para estudiar, y se echo encima de la cama, y en menos de 2 minutos se quedó dormida.

Había caído tan profundamente en un sueño, donde Malfoy caminaba se paraba, la besaba y se marchaba y ella iba tras el, que siquiera oyó el despertador cuando sonó, ni se inmuto, pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la consiguieron despertar algo alterada.

-¿Que? ¿Qué esta pasado?- alterada se levanto y fue hasta la puerta de donde provenían los susodichos golpes, abrió la puerta e instantáneamente apareció una nota en el suelo, pero no había nadie allí, excepto Ginny que aparecía por la esquina del pasillo.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?- Preguntó Hermione sorprendida y aun algo alterada.

-He venido a verte, ¿no puedo o que?

-Si, pero lo que pasa, es que me acaban de dejar una nota…

-¿Y que pone?- Preguntó Ginny curioseando.

-Pues aun no lo se, por que no la he leído…..

-¿Y a que esperas a que se lea? Vamos Herm léela.- Dijo más impaciente que Hermione.

Hermione abrió la nota de forma que su amiga no la pudiera leer, ponía:

"_Granger, bonjour, te informo de que os vi anoche a ti y a Malfoy besándoos en el lago, mira sangre sucia más te vale que te alejes de él, o te arrepentirás de haberte basado con él. Y también te arrepentirás de haber entrado en Hogwarts._

_PD: Esto es una advertencia rata de biblioteca._

Hermione se quedó blanca en cuanto leyó la nota, era una chica, porque lo sabia, (por varias razones 1ª: iba tras Malfoy, 2ª: había entrado en la zona femenina, y 3ª: la vio la noche anterior en el Hall) ¿Pero quien era? ¿Quien quería a Draco? y ¿Quién la odiaba y llamaba sangre sucia?, ya lo tenia, una Slitheryn, ¿Cuál de todas? Eso se lo debía contar a su amiga.

-¿Hermione que te pasa?, estabas blanca y ahora me miras con una sonrisa que no conocía….

-Ginny, ayer Malfoy me besó… yo no quería… -En ese mismo momento su amiga, boquiabierta la corto con un agudo chillido.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Dios existe! ¡Draco Malfoy te besó! El chico que está más bueno y solicitado de todo Hogwarts, con su pelo rubio cenizo, sus ojos grises intensos y picaros, sus bíceps ¡y que bíceps!, su torso….

-¡Ginny ya basta!, una chica nos vio.

-¿Quién?

-No lo se, pero es una Slitheryn.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mira esta nota…- Hermione le tendió la nota a Ginny.

-¿Qué? ¿Una de nosotras nos ha traicionado?, ¿Quién es amiguita de las Slitheryns?

-No hace falta que sean amigas…

-¿Ah no?, ¿Por qué?

-No, pueden haberla amenazado.

-Pero, ¿Quién seria tan retorcida?

-Cualquiera que sea Slitheryn.

-¡Ay que descubrirlo!

-Ginny, después de los exámenes ¿vale?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Ginny, tenemos, no, debemos estudiar.

-Tu lo has dicho debemos, pero no es una obligación.

-Ginny haz lo que quieras yo voy y pienso estudiar.

-¿No quieres estar con Draco?

-Ginny no estoy con él.

-¿Entonces que paso?

-Que nos besamos, nada más.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Nada más?

-Nada más Ginny, déjalo ya ¿no?

-Vale, vale, pero ¿no quieres tener nada con él?

-Ginny…

-Venga no te hagas la estirada, dímelo.

-Vale, si, si quiero, pero no.

-¿como que no?

-Ginny ale, venga o llegaremos tarde.

Las dos chicas se marcharon a toda prisa de la habitación de Hermione, hacia sus respectivas clases de 1ª hora. Hermione llegó justa de tiempo a herbología mágica.

La hora se paso muy rápido, puesto que lo único en lo que pensaba era en lo que le había sucedido desde el día anterior hasta ese momento. Nada más salir de clase Draco la agarro del brazo y la condujo a un lugar donde nadie los veía.

-Cuando acaben las clases te espero donde ayer ¿OK?- Preguntó serio, cuando se disponía a marchase Hermione lo agarró del brazo.

-No.

-¿Qué?

-Que no, no podemos volver a vernos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que anoche nos vieron.

-¿Y que?-Preguntó irritándose.

-Pues que no quiero que nos vean más juntos ¿vale?

Y con eso Hermione se agarró fuerte a su mochila, se marchó hacia su siguiente asignatura, dejando a un Draco Malfoy solo, irritado y también algo confundido.

El resto del día para Hermione pasó como otro cualquiera, atendiendo, haciendo sus actividades, pero con una extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilada. Se dio media vuelta, y vio como Malfoy no paraba de observarla. Pero también se dio cuenta de que no solo Draco la observaba, había otra persona, una chica, llamada Dowling. Era rubia, ojos azules y un poco más baja que Hermione, pero poco más baja, como unos 4 centímetros. Su piel era lisa y blanquecina, y como no, su aspecto era orgulloso y malvado, Slitheryn como no.

En una décima de segundo Hermione se acordó de le nota anónima, y de las conclusiones a las que había llegado con su amiga Ginny. La rubia giro la cabeza hacia el profesor y continúo atendiendo a la clase.

Al final del día, por la noche como siempre se reunió en el gran comedor para cenar con sus amigos: Ron, Harry y Ginny.

Cuando acabaron de cenar Hermione le dijo a Ginny que le acompañara, claro que después de haber dado las buenas noches a los chicos.

-Ginny, creo que se quien es la chica que me ha amenazado.

-¿Qué?, ¿Enserio?, ¿Quién?

-Se llama Amanda Dowling.

-¿Es Slitheryn?

-Si, va a mi clase.

-¡No! Que fuerte. Vamos a por ella ¿no?

-No.

¿Por qué?

-Porque no, ya le he dejado claro a Malfoy que no nos podemos ver más.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque si, lo tenia que hacer.

-No, no lo tenias que hacer, esa tía es imbecil.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, me voy a estudiar. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Hermione se quedo sola, pensando en todo lo que le estaba pasando. Se puso a estudiar, por la mañana tenia a 3ª hora su examen de pociones con su como no "preciadísimo" profesor Snape.

Dios-pensó-no me puedo concentrar, debo concentrarme y dejar de pensar en Draco. ¿Desde cuando le llamo yo Draco? Oh no puede ser…

-TOC, TOC, TOC- estaban llamando a la puerta, Hermione sse levantó sobresaltada.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó, pero nadie respondió.

Hermione se aceerco a la puerta lentamente dispuesta a abrirla.

**Continuará….**


	3. Chapter 3: Insinuaciones hipócritas

**Capítulo 3. Cachondeos.**

Hermione abrió la puerta y apareció Ginny, con su poco elegante pijama nuevo rojo con dalmatitas por todas partes, y sus zapatillas de ir por casa con esas enormes cabezas de peluche en la punta, como si saludasen.

-¡Hola! He venido a estudiar contigo.- Dijo Ginny entrando como si la habitación de Hermione fuera "casa pepe".

-Ginny por lo menos cuando pregunto ¿Quién? Responde ¿no?- Preguntó hermione algo mosqueada.

-No.

-Vale, pues no entres como si esto fuera casa pepe ¿ok?

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡Que no entres como si fuera tu casa, que no te acomodes tanto si la casa o en este caso la habitación fuera tuya!

-Ah… Bueno vale.

-Bien, ahora, ¿de que tienes examen?

-Pues… De todo un poco, mañana de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ¿me ayudas?

-Yo tengo de pociones, lo tuyo es más de estudiar y memorizar, venga donde prefieres ¿en el escritorio o en la cama?

-¿Me estas ofreciendo royo?-Dijo intentando parecer alterada.

-¿Qué? ¡Por Dios Ginny!- Dijo Hermione con cara de asco.

-Joder ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- Preguntó Ginny con tono insinuante.

-¡Gin!- Dijo Hermione poniéndose roja.

-Vale, vale ya paro.

-Bien, ¿Dónde vas a estudiar?

-¿Yo? Pues… En la mesa, que sino estaré muy cómoda y me dormiré.

-Ok, bueno pues yo en la cama.

Se pasaron toda la noche estudiando, cambiando de posición en sus asientos, por incomodidad, concentradas, de vez en cuando mirándose, poniéndose y bebiéndose unos cafés y como no dándose un pequeño descanso.

Sin darse cuenta amaneció, y los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por la ventana. Se hizo la hora de lavarse, cambiarse, desayunar e ir a clase.

-¡Dios ya a amanecido! No me he dado cuenta. Ginny, ¡Ginny!- Hermione con un agudo chillido despertó a Ginny de un hermoso sueño que Ginny ya no recordaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ginny aun somnolienta.

-Venga, tenemos arreglarnos y cambiarnos para ir a clase.

-Vale, ¿A que hora me quedé dormida?

-Hace hora y media. ¿Estabas cómoda en la mesa?

-La verdad es que no, pero el sueño me pudo- Dijo Ginny desperezándose.

-Lo se, venga vamos.

Las dos chicas se arreglaron rápidamente para poder repasar un poco antes de las clases, y como no antes de los dichosos exámenes

Cada una se fue por un lado, a sus clases y exámenes correspondientes, llegó la 3ª hora, Ron, Harry y Hermione se dieron mucha suerte y entraron a las mazmorras donde les esperaba un largo y tendido examen con Snape "su querido" profesor Snape.

Se sentaron en sus asientos, Hermione dispuesta a aprobar con buena nota..

Y hay estaban todos los alumnos de 7º haciendo un examen teórico, se acabó el tiempo del teórico. Snape recogió los pergaminos y todos empezaron a hacer sus pociones.

Hermione se sentía segura de si misma, pero sentía esa extraña sensación otra vez, sentía que la observaban. Se giró mirando de reojo. Solo había la mirada de Draco.

POV: Draco.

Vale, Draco concéntrate, te esta mirando, mira tu caldero.- Draco se giró hacia su caldero, y empezó a echar ingredientes, su pelo rubio cenizo caía sobre sus ojos grises intensos (que por cierto estaba súper sexy), se concentro- Vale, de momento la poción va bien, buena reacción, tengo que verla, me muero de ganas por tocarla, y de besarla, ¡uy! Draco concéntrate joder.

POV: Hermione.

Esta tan sexy, no, no puedo, no debo pensar en el, debo acabar el examen y luego ya veremos, pensare en todo lo que quiera, pero primero mi 10.

Hermione acabó el examen la 1ª y se sentó en su asiento, Draco fue el segundo, cuando todos terminaron, había un pequeño descanso

-¡Draco!

-¿Que?- Malfoy se giró preguntando con tono cansado y aburrido de quien le llamaba.

-Hola, ¿comemos juntos?- Le pregunto Amanda arrimándose demasiado a el, cuando en ese mismo momento Hermione salía de las mazmorras. Se quedó parada, mirando la escena.

-Amanda, no tengo ganas de pensar en que are o no a la hora de la comida.

-Pues ayer por la mañana si que sabías lo que haríamos por la noche ¿no?

-Mira Amanda, no me marees, ¿vale? Anoche fue anoche, y hoy es hoy.

-¿Me estas diciendo que no quieres saber nada de mi?

-Yo no tengo el porque darte explicaciones ¿vale?

Hermione no se encontraba bien, su estómago se encogía, y tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la impotencia, quería llorar o mandarles a todos a la mierda, aunque no estaba con Malfoy, el le había besado, y ella le quería, sin querer.

Amanda se marchó y Draco vio a Hermione.

-Granger, ven conmigo, necesito que hablemos.

-No.-Dijo Hermione decidida a marcharse inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?

-Que no, mira no se porque me besaste anteanoche, pero tampoco lo quiero saber ¿vale? Y ahora, tengo prisa.

-Espera-le dijo cogiéndola de la cintura atrayéndola hacia si mismo.

-¿A que?

Draco la agarró de la cabeza y la besó apasionadamente mientras ella le pegaba puñetazos para librarse de su agresor. Se dejó besar y abrió la boca, la lengua de el se deslizaba por su boca. Pero en cuanto él aflojo sus manos ella aprovecho para liberarse de las manos de su agresor.

-¿Qué haces?

-Besarte, ¿no lo ves?

-Verlo, la verdad es que no, en todo caso lo e sentido.

-si, si vale, pero te ha gustado.

-Ni muerta.

-Bueno anteanoche no decías lo mismo.

-Si, pero como tu le has dicho a Amanda anteanoche no es hoy ¿verdad?

-¿Pero….?-Hermione le corto.

-¿Pero que?, mira no quiero saber nada de ti ¿vale?, solo me traes problemas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que solo te traigo problemas?

-Pues eso, que encima de confundirme y marearme solo me traes problemas con la gente- y con eso Hermione se marchó rápidamente a clase.

-Maldito Malfoy, hipócrita, se piensa que puede jugar con todas… Que se valla a la mierda. Estoy harta, ¡hipócrita de mierda!-todo lo decía en susurros, pero se acabó cabreando y acabo por gritar, ¿mierda? Eso ella no lo solía decir…

Todos se le quedaron mirando, si ya para muchos ya era la rata de biblioteca, empollona, come libros sangre sucia, ahora también estaba chiflada.

Ella avergonzada agacho la cabeza, entro a la clase, se sentó en su pupitre y saco sus libros para empezar a estudiar.

A mitad de clase, cuando todos estaban en clase atendiendo la lección que explicaba su profesor de defensa contra la magia oscura, oyó, como alguien hablaba.

-Bueno Draco, entonces nos vemos esta tarde ¿no?-Preguntaba una voz femenina que le resultaba muy familiar, era Amanda Dowling.

-¿Qué? Draqui ¿de que esta hablando la loca esta?- Preguntó Pansy algo cabreada.

-Ya lo has iodo Parkinson, hemos quedado.

-¡Cállate zorra loca!-Alzando su tono de voz.

-Hablo la puta de esquina.-Respondió Amanda totalmente tranquila con cara maquiavélica.

-¡Draqui! Eres mi prometido ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué? Pues para ser tu prometido bien que se movía anoche cuando fui a su habitación.

-¿Qué?- Grito Pansy enfurecida.

Hermione lo estaba oyendo to-do, estaba ella más celosa que la propia Pansy, y eso que Pansy sentía celos hasta de la almohada de Draco.

-¡Ya basta! Parecéis payasos de un circo-Grito Malfoy- Pansy tú y yo no estamos comprometidos ¿vale?

-Pero tu padre…- coto Pansy a Malfoy.

-¡Mi padre ya no esta ¿vale?- costo Malfoy a Pansy y continuó con Amanda- Y Amanda, entre tu y yo ¡ya no hay nada! ¿Me entiendes? ¡Na-da! ¡Te lo repito anoche no es hoy!

Pansy estaba a punto de llorar y Amanda parecía petrificada, estaba totalmente pálida, Malfoy las había avergonzado a las dos, no a una no, a las dos. A Malfoy se le daba de lujo hacer eso, y por otra parte, a la otra esquina de la clase había una Hermione seria aparentemente, puesto que interiormente estaba bailando como loca y riendo, como si se hubiera fumado un porro de marihuana, cosa que ella nunca haría, ni pensarlo.

-¡Ya esta bien señor y señoritas! ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Creen que nos importa su vida? 60 puntos menos para Slitheryn.

-¿Qué? No profesor por favor.

-Ni ase le ocurra protestar o restaré más.¿Me ha entendido?

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4: Tregua y ¿sexo?

**Capítulo 4. Tregua y ¿sexo? ^^ (Solo la palabra no emocionarse…)**

La clase continuó, se podían distinguir dos caras avergonzadas, otras divertidas, algunas muy enfadadas y solo una orgullosa, y como no, ese era Draco Malfoy.

Cuando las clases terminaron, Hermione recogió sus libros para irse al césped a estudiar. Se acomodó en u árbol, no había nadie allí, todo estaba tranquilo, entonces, ella, relajada, se tumbó y cerró sus ojos marrones. De repente, alarmada, abrió los ojos y se incorporó. Allí de pie, frente a ella, estaba él, como nunca ella, y cree que nadie, lo había visto. Con cara de arrepentimiento, como queriendo decir ¡lo siento!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Hermione con cara disimulada y voz suave, aunque realmente sentía pena, por como lo habían criado, creía que lo podía tener todo y no era así.

-Lo mismo te puedo preguntar.-Respondió el, rígido, serio, y como explicarlo, indiferente.

-Bueno, yo he venido a estudiar, en la biblioteca había mucho jaleo, como siempre- dijo en voz baja- ¿Y tú? ¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí?

Él, con cara de si no ahí más remedio, se sentó y se acomodó, dándose su tiempo, a su lado, ella, sin darse cuenta se estaba poniendo roja por tal acercamiento.

-Bueno, puesto que algunos siguen comentando y hablando de lo que paso en clase con Pansy y Amanda, he decidido venirme a pensar y si me sobra tiempo a estudiar.

-¿Que tienes que pensar?

-¿Por qué te lo tendría que decir a ti?

-Mira Malfoy, si no quieres no me lo cuentes ¿de acuerdo?, pero no fastidies el momento que acabamos de tener si insultarnos, y sin discutir, por favor.

-Vale, ¿hacemos una cosa?-Dijo Malfoy con la mirada fija en el césped y pensando.

-Primero dime que cosa, y luego me lo pienso ¿de acuerdo?-Draco la miró con cara extraña-no me mires así, no me fío de ti, eres un pervertido, admítelo.

-Bueno, si, claro, lo que tu digas, ¿lo quieres saber si o no?

-Vale, dímelo.

-¿Hacemos una….?- En ese momento Hermione le interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Una que? ¿Una orgía?-Preguntó con tono sarcástico- ¡Pues eso si que no! ¡Ves, lo sabía!

-¡Déjame acabar la frase joder! ¡No quiero ninguna orgía!, aunque con essse cuerpo…

-¡Malfoy!

-Vale, ¿hacemos una tregua?

-¿Una tregua?

-Si, intentemos no discutir.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy?

-Granger, soy yo, pero bueno ya que no quieres follar conmigo, que remedio, habrá que intentar ser amigos ¿no?

-Bueno, podemos intentarlo, pero que ni se te ocurra tocarme un pelo ¿vale?

-No pego a las chicas…

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a "contacto físico".

-Aaaah… ¡A sexo!

-¡Cállate!

-¿Te da vergüenza decirlo verdad?

-No es eso.

-Pues dilo.

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¡Te da vergüenza!

-¡No!

-¿Sigues siendo virgen verdad?

-¡Cállate Malfoy si quieres seguir entero, y con esta "amistad".

-Si, General- dijo poniéndose recto y con la mano en la frente como si estuviera en la guerra saludando a Hitler.

-Deja de hacer el imbecil ¿no?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me irritas.

-Si, pero te de vergüenza decir SEXO, S-E-X-O, ¡SEXO!

-¡Malfoy, para!-dijo Hermione poniéndose rojo, estaba muy avergonzada, y para colmo el no paraba de reírse.

-¿De que te ríes?

-De que no puedes decir sexo.

-¡Imbecil!  
-Lo acabar de admitir.

-Déjame en paz, me voy, la tregua se terminó.

-No, espera.

-¿A que? ¿A que te rías de mí?

-No, vale, ya paro.

-Bien entonces intentare quedarme.

Entonces Draco, pasó su brazo por encima de Hermione, y rodeó toda su cintura con su brazo. Ella sorprendida, no sabía que hacer, aún así quería que lo hiciese, pero sabía que no debía. Igualmente se dejó hacer. Él la estiro hacia abajo para que se pudiese tumbar, cuando ella se tumbó el se poso encima y la besó. Pero no como la otra vez, esta fue diferente, como si el beso tuviese sentimientos. Draco empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione con sus manos, por encima la ropa, pero luego sus manos empezaron a deslizarse bajo la ropa, Hermione noto algo bajo los pantalones de Draco, creía que estaban llegando demasiado lejos, y más allí , Amanda les podía ver, y eso no podía suceder. Hermione se quitó de encima a Draco, con suavidad, y fue ella quién se puso encima.

-Escucha Draco…

-¿Qué?

-Te tengo que contar algo.

-¿El que? ¿Qué eres virgen? Eso ya lo sabía, era de esperar de Krum.

-¡No es eso! No estropees esto por favor.

-Vale, cuéntame.

-Alguien me ha amenazado si me acerco a ti.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con cara de enfado.

-Ya lo has oído.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó serio.

-Pues…-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Pues ¿quién?

Draco empezó a apretar sus puños fuertemente, los dos se habían incorporado, y Draco se estaba cabreando.

-No te lo puedo decir- dijo Hermione con los ojos perdidos en su camisa, y con voz baja y débil.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué cojones no me lo puedes decir? ¿Tienes miedo? ¿O es que NO ME LO QUIERES DECIR?

-Es mi problema, soy yo la amenazada.

-¿Y para que me lo dices?-dijo él cabreado.

-Por que quería que supieses por que no te quería ver, y por que hemos acordado llevarnos bien ¿no?-dijo Hermione aún con la cabeza agachada.

Draco cambió un poco su expresión, parecía comprender por primera vez en su vida como se sentía Hermione, y eso para Draco Malfoy era un milagro, para cualquier Malfoy. Pero él no sabía como reaccionar, eso era muy nuevo para él. Nunca había estado antes en esa situación, se debatía en consolar a Hermione y reventarle la cabeza al cabrón, hijo de puta al que se le había ocurrido amenazarla.

Pansy, por otra parte, fue a ver a Amanda, tenía que aclarar aquellos asuntos que se habían quedado interrumpidos, y por tal pendientes, en clase a causa de Draco y el profesor. Llegó a su habitación y pegó tres golpes en la puerta.

-TOC, TOC, TOC.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Amanda apurada.

-Pansy Parkinson.

-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada-respondió sin abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-Bueno, pues deja lo que estés haciendo, tenemos que hablar.

-¿De que?-Preguntó acabando la pregunta con un gemido, aunque Pansy no se dio cuenta.

-¡De Draco! ¿Te lo follaste?

-¿Qué?- preguntó una voz masculina sorprendida.

-¡Nada! ¡Continúa!

-¿Con quién estas?

-¡A ti eso no te importa!

-Me importa, si aparte de a ese de ahí dentro ¡te follas también a Draco!

-¡Parkinson largate!

-¿Qué a querido decir con lo de Malfoy?

-Nada ¡Continúa!

-No.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5: Besos, abrazos y confesiones

**Capítulo 5. Besos, abrazos y confesiones.**

Pansy esperaba apoyada en la pared, frente a la puerta. Quería saber quién era el que estaba con Amanda en la habitación. Se paró bien a escuchar y los oía hablar.

-Y una mierda voy a continuar. ¡Te estas acostando con Malfoy también!

-¡No! Esa tía esta loca.

-¡De loca nada que lo soltaste esta mañana en clase!- Se oía comentar a Pansy desde el corredor.

-¡Parkinson cállate!

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Amanda apareció en albornoz.

-Mira Parkinson, largate, o si lo prefieres quédate, ¡pero cállate! ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, pero si crees que te voy a obedecer como un perro estas apañada.

De golpe, salió el misterioso chico de la habitación con un cuerpazo que para que, se estaba poniendo la camiseta, y llevaba la chaqueta en la mano.

-Parkinson- Dijo haciendo un saludo con, la cabeza.

-¿Blease Zabini?

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que decías de Malfoy?

-Hola, bueno pues, que esta mañana en clase, Amanda y yo tuvimos una discusión.

-¿Por qué?

-Por una camisa que me dejo hace tiempo, y Draco como siempre se metió por en medio.-Dijo Amanda, intentando fingir una total tranquilidad y alivio que no sentía, y eso se notaba y mucho.

-Eso no es verdad. ¿Quieres saberlo Blease?

-Pues claro.

-Amanda preguntó a Draco si podían quedar esta tarde, y yo pregunté a Draco que es lo que decía esta loca, y ella dijo que para ser mi prometido, se movía muy bien en la cama con ella, al final Draco nos mandó a la mierda, y quiero dejar claro a Amanda, que no se le ocurra acercársele, o le arrancaré la cabeza.

-Tu a mi no me arrancas nada.

-Porque tú lo digas.

-¡Ya esta bien! ¡He oído suficiente!

-Pansy, hasta luego, Amanda hasta nunca.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, tú y yo no nos conocemos, ¿entendido?

Amanda agacho la cabeza y con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla se encerró en su habitación. Pansy contenta de su nuevo logro, se marchó a hacer lo que fuese que tenía que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Draco intentaba "consolar" a Hermione con un abrazo. La agarró con una mano por la espalda y la atrajo hacia si. Él nunca había dado ningún abrazo, pero ella si sabía lo que pretendía, por lo que cariñosamente le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, sumergiendo la cara entre el cuello y el hombro. Draco, sorprendido, pasó la otra mano por su espalda y la apretó un poco hacia él, pero sin estrujarla demasiado, sin hacerle daño.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por comprenderme y darme tú apoyo.

Draco se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir. Todo eso para él era nuevo, y no sabía muy bien que hacer o decir, a él no le había pasado nada como eso.

Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a acariciarle suavemente el pelo. Y ell, aún apoyada en su hombro derecho, se separó, se giró y apoyó su cabeza en el torso de Draco. Instintivamente, él se tumbó y ella se acomodó, quedándose dormida junto a él, pensando en que no era a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero no le importaría acostumbrarse. Mientras tanto Draco se quedó mirándola, acariciando otra vez su pelo castaño que tanto le gustaba.

Hermione se despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama pensó-¿Ha sido un sueño?, parecía tan real, me hubiera encantado que fuera real- cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación, y sobresaltada dijo:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi habitación,- respondió Draco entrando por la puerta- ya te has despertado, buenas tardes "bella durmiente".

-Pero, ¿Qué ago aquí?

-Bueno, puesto que yo tenía deberes y tú parecías necesitar esa siesta, para no dejarte sola allí en medio, ye cogí en brazos y te traje aquí sin que nadie me viera.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 19:30 ¿por?

-Dios, tengo que estudiar, y tengo que hacer los deberes.-Dijo levantándose de la cama algo ajetreada.

-Hermione tranquilízate, te he traído la mochila también, por si querías estudiar.-Dijo Draco sacando la mochila de bajo del escritorio.

-Ah, gracias, ¿estudiamos juntos?

-Mañana es el examen de historia de la magia ¿no?

-Si, yo llevo un resumen, más los apuntes.

-Bien, empecemos.

Los dos se sentaron en el escritorio y se pusieron a estudiar, Draco la miraba por el rabillo del ojo como estudiaba concentrada. Sin darse no podía dejar de observarla, porque estaba tan guapa con esa coleta recién hecha, con esos labios, finos y rojos, tenía tantas ganas de besarla, que quiso intentarlo.

Ella sentía su respiración en su oído, tenía miedo a girarse, no sabía por que pero tenía miedo a que la besara. Pero se giró, sus labios estaban a pocos milímetros, listos para besarse, Draco la miraba directamente a los ojos, sin parpadear. Ella, no le pudo aguantar la mirada, él le puso la mano suavemente sobre la mejilla, acariciándola, y la besó calidamente. Ella no se resistió, es más cuando el le dio utilidad a su lengua, y la introdujo en su boca, Hermione cono reacción le respondiéndola esa llamada. Draco se levantó de la silla.

-Ven, levántate- la cogió de la mano suavemente, y la condujo hasta la cama.

Él se sentó, he hizo que ella se sentara encima de sus rodillas. Comenzó a besarle el cuello, ascendiendo hasta llegar a sus labios, ella se estremecía con cada beso que le daba.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato magreándose Hermione miró el reloj, era ya muy tarde, debía irse.

-Creo que debería irme a mi habitación-dijo Hermione levantándose.

-No, no te vallas, quédate esta noche conmigo.

-Pero, no puedo, no tengo el pijama, ni los libros, y que no debería estar aquí.

-Yo te dejo un pijama mío, no te importa ¿verdad? Nadie se enterara de que estas aquí y encima, si mañana nos levantamos pronto puedes ir a cambiarte y a por los libros.

-No se, es que no me acaba de convencer ese plan.

-Venga, pongo el despertadora las 6:30, ¿te parece?- dijo rodeándola por la cintura.

-No estoy segura… No creo que deba…

-Venda, quédate-él empezó a besarle el cuello, a acariciarle… hasta conseguir con mordisquitos que se quedara, y se pusiera su pijama.

-Girare.

-¿Qué?

-Que te gires, si no me voy.

-Pero, ¿Por qué tengo que girarme?

-Porque me voy a cambiar.

-¿Por eso? Si he visto más chicas desnudas de las que hay en Londres, eres una más.

Hermione se estaba enfadando, ¿él la quería solo para "follar"? ¿La iba a utilizar como hacía con todas? Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, e intento arreglarlo.

-Quiero decir, ¿eres una chica no?

-Si, pero para ti, soy una más.

-¡No!, no es eso… No he querido decir eso.

Ella estaba girada, él, la volvió a coger por detrás, y empezó otra vez a lamer y morder con delicadeza su cuello.

-Ahora no va a funcionar.

-¿El que?

-Lo que estas haciendo.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

-Eso- Un escalofrío le recorrió entera.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que pare?

-Si- Su voz se parecía deliciosamente a un gemido.

-Pues a mí eso me suena a un no.

Ella no pudo responder, los besos y las caricias de Draco sobre su cuello y su cintura le nublaban la capacidad de razonamiento, solo podía sentir, sentir algo a lo que todavía no podía ponerle nombre, pero que le encantaba.

-¡Draco!-Gritó asustada, el Slitheryn la había levantado en brazos y la dejó en la cama. Se tumbó junto a ella y la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola hacía él, hasta que los dos estuvieron totalmente pegados.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, él se acercó con cuidado de no hacerla sentir incómoda. Él sentía como algo en su vientre bajo se animaba y pedía fiesta, creía que ella se asustaría, pero no fue así, Los dos empezaron a besarse, lentamente, con dulzura. Él se había puesto, le mordisqueó el cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa, se estaban dejando llevar. Él le fue besando el canalillo, y bajando hasta el vientre, ella le hizo volver arriba, para besarle. Y así aprovecho para quitarle la camisa.

Las manos de Draco se deslizaban deambulando por todo el cuerpo de Hermione, ella no sabía muy bien que hacer. Él empezó a desabrochar a ciegas la falda hasta conseguir quitársela, mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello, produciéndole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, y despertando en ella algo que no sabía ni que existía.

Él se quitó los pantalones, y notó que ella estaba bastante nerviosa, él no la quería presionar.

Pensando en que no quería que Hermione pensara que solo la quería para follar, y eso no era así. Decidió dejarlo por esa noche, le dio un dulce beso casto, cogió las mantas y las colocó sobre ellos, tapándolos. La abrazó, cogiéndola por la cintura. Ella, extrañada, se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Draco le sonrió, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto realmente confundida.

-La verdad, pensaba dormir. ¿O quieres hacer otra cosa?

-Eh…. No, pero el pijama…

-No, que ahora hace frío.

Draco, la atrajo un poco más hacia si mismo y ella se acomodó, acurrucándose en su pecho, haciéndose un ovillo. Él acarició su mejilla hasta quedarse dormidos.


	6. Chapter 6: Never again, nunca más

**Capítulo 6. Nunca más, never again.**

Por culpa de esa… esa… bueno de Pansy, Blaise ya no quiere saber nada de mi. Pensaba para ella misma, mientras se dirigía al Hall. Bueno eso ahora da lo mismo, cuando acaben los exámenes ya lo solucionaré todo.

En ese momento vio como Blaise agarraba por la cintura a una chica, la besaba, y le ponía un anillo, y recordó la carta que le pasaron por bajo de la puerta, y ella dejó en el escritorio- si, yo habré hecho lo que he hecho- escuchaba como unas chicas hablaban de Blaise y de la chica, decían que ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos- pero esto lo supera todo. Ya se con quien estabas cuando decías que habías quedado con alguien y no podías venir conmigo, ya se por que te empeñabas en que lo nuestro fuera un secreto, ñeque nadie nos viera.

_Espero que el anillo que le diste_

_vuelva verde su dedo._

_Espero que cuando estés con ella_

_en la cama_

_pienses en mí._

Posiblemente ese anillo sea de oro, pero me encantaría que se volviera verde, que cuando te acuestes con ella te acuerdes de mi, que veas el anillo y pienses en mi, que pensando en mi se te quite el calentón, y te de un gatillazo, y que te jodan.

Discutimos, y me dijiste que como te podía haber hecho eso, yo solo te lo hice a ti, tú me lo haces a mí y también a esa pobre ilusa con la que estas, a la que le has prometido cosas que nunca cumplirás.

_Nunca podría desear cosas malas,_

_Pero a ti no te deseo nada bueno_

_¿Lo podrás decir_

_a través de las llamadas _

_que quemaron tus palabras?_

Eres un grandísimo capullo, espero que ella se entere de lo que tuvimos, y que no te lo perdone jamás.

Hablabas con tus amigos, ellos te daban la solución de los inconvenientes que te surgían, has jugado, sin darte cuenta que yo también estaba jugando a uno parecido.

_Nunca leí tu carta_

_Porque sabía lo que me ibas a decir._

_Dame esa respuesta de escuela de domingo._

_Intenta hacerlo todo bien._

Esa carta de debajo de la puerta de mi habitación, que recogí y en el escritorio se quedó, intacta, con tus palabras escritas, intentando hacerme daño, pero nunca me lo harás.

Cuando te des cuenta de que estoy aquí, ven, dame una explicación, eso si, cuando no haya nadie, entonces será la hora de que hable yo, estoy harta de que las broncas me las eches tú. Ahora eres tú el pecador, no yo.

_¿Hace daño saber que _

_nunca estaré ahí?_

_Estoy segura de que da asco_

_ver mi cara en todas partes._

Estoy dolida, tanto como para no ayudarte si te estas muriendo, ¿Por qué no pensaste que tus acciones perjudican también a los demás?

Ah, ¡ya lo se! Porque eres egoísta, arrogante, que si, puedo serlo yo también pero no siempre.

Se que te acuerdas de mi, de cómo te hacia sentir cuando estábamos en la cama, de nuestras miradas furtivas en las clases, en los pasillos, ella loo sabia, pero yo no.

Se que piensas en mi a todas horas, tus amigos te preguntan si aún te acuestas conmigo, posiblemente les dirás que no, que ya te has cansado de mi, ¿Malfoy también es uno de esos amigos? Porque él si sabia lo nuestro, claro, si se lo has dicho. Si lo sabia, ¿Por qué se acostó conmigo?

_Fuiste tú_

_Quien decidió acabar como lo hiciste._

_Fui la ultima en saberlo._

_Tu sabias exactamente lo que ibas a hacer._

_Pero no digas_

_que simplemente perdiste tu camino._

_Ella seguramente te cree, _

_pero yo nunca lo haré_

_Nunca más._

Tu me dejaste, me hiciste creer que era yo la única culpable, mientras tú te revolcabas con ella por las esquinas, ¿se lo contaste tú, o fue Pansy?

La ultima en saberlo, como no, he sido yo. Tu sabias lo que habías planeado hacer, y por lo menos a mi me has hecho daño, no me digas que fue porque te equivocaste, que cogiste el sendero erróneo, porque no me lo creo. Ella si se lo creerá, como no, pero yo no ¿lo comprendes? Yo no, nunca lo haré.

_Si ella verdaderamente conoce la verdad,,_

_Te merece_

_Una esposa trofeo_

_Oh, que bonito_

_La ignorancia es una bendición._

_Pero cuando llegue tu dia_

_Y ella este junto a ti_

_Y ella estará junto a ti_

_Morirán juntos pero solos._

_Me escribiste una carta_

_No fuiste capaz de decírmelo a la cara._

_Dame esa respuesta de escuela de domingo_

_Arrepiéntete lejos._

Si ella lo sabe, es un poquito ingenua, debería saber que posiblemente le harás lo mismo que a mí, pero si ella es consciente, la mereces, sois iguales. Es muy bonito ver como cree que estas enamorada, aunque no lo estés.

Aunque sigáis juntos, estaréis juntos pero solos, tú no sabes lo que es querer, la harás llorar más de una vez, cuando muráis, ninguno sentirá nada por el otro, eso te lo aseguro.

Tú la buscas por dinero, ella por "amor", si es que se puede llamar así.

Cuando os valláis de luna de miel, espero que el avión caiga en picado, y entonces te arrepentirás de lo que me has hecho en las profundidades del infierno.

_¿Hace daño_

_saber que nunca estaré ahí?_

_Estoy segura de que da asco _

_ver mi cara en todas partes._

Si, se que te aparezco en "sueños", no debías haber confiado en mi, porque ahora todos lo sabrán todo de ti, un tío duro, ¿Dónde esta RJ? Ja,ja,ja… pobre peluche, creo que se reirán de ti, lo siento por él, pero no por ti.

_Fuiste tú_

_Quién decidió acabar como lo hiciste._

_Fui la ultima en saberlo._

_Tú sabías_

_Exactamente lo que ibas a hacer_

_Pero no digas_

_Que simplemente perdiste tu camino_

_Ella seguramente te cree._

_Pero yo nunca lo haré._

_Nunca más._

Querías hacerme daño, dejarme, y no sabias como, pero cuando apareció Pansy en mi habitación te aprovechaste. Días antes me decías: ¿tú crees que estaremos mucho tiempo juntos? Tu eres feliz conmigo?

Yo siempre te decía que si, el problema es que a ti se te notaba que era un no.

Pero el problema fue que yo no me quería dar cuenta de lo que pretendías.

_Nunca más te escucharé._

_Nunca más te echaré de menos._

_Nunca más caeré a tus pies._

_¡Nunca!_

_Nunca más te besaré._

_Nunca más te querré._

_Nunca más te amaré._

_¡Nunca!_

Has ganado una nueva enemiga, no me hables, no me mires, no me toques, porque ya no quiero saber nada de ti, no te voy a necesitar, sse cuidarme sola. ¡Nunca volveré a ser como tú! Ahora se que debo cambiaar aunque sea un poco, madurar y aprender de los errores, no quiero ni oir mi nombre en tu boca. Nunca me pidas nada contigo, no quiero besarte, ya no te quiero, ya no te amo, y ya no lo haré nunca.

_¿Hace daño_

_saber que nunca estaré ahí?_

_Estoy segura de que da asco _

_ver mi cara en todas partes._

_Fuiste tú_

_Quién decidió acabar como lo hiciste._

_Fui la ultima en saberlo._

_Tú sabías_

_Exactamente lo que ibas a hacer_

_Pero no digas_

_Que simplemente perdiste tu camino_

_Ellos seguramente te crean._

_Pero yo nunca lo haré._

_Nunca lo haré._

_Nunca más._


	7. Chapter 7: Creo que te amo

**Capítulo 7. Creo que te amo.**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se despertó a las 6. Hermione estaba tan guapa dormida, parecía un ángel recién caído del cielo. Se quedo un rato mirándola, se vistió y a las 6:25 intentó despertarla, dándole un pequeño y dulce beso, pero no consiguió despertarla.

-Hermione, Hermione – le dijo al oído, pero no se despertaba.

Draco decidió zarandearla un poco para despertarla, lo hizo despacito, y diciendo su nombre.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que son las 6:30, venga dormilona, que tienes que ir a tu habitación.

-Vale, ya voy.

Desperezándose, se incorporó, y se dio cuenta de que él la miraba, y ella iba en ropa interior, e instintivamente cogió la manta y se tapó.

-¿Quieres que me gire?-Dijo con una sonrisa burlada cargada de cariño.

-¿Me harías el favor?- Dijo ya sonrojada.

Draco se giró, y espero a que ella estuviera vestida, sabía que ella le diría cuando estuviera lista.

-Ya esta- Dijo Hermione acabando de abrocharse la camisa, Draco pudo ver detenidamente su ropa interior, Draco puso una media sonrisa, se estaba animando, y Hermione se dio cuenta. Cuando se acabó de abrochar la camisa dijo:

-Bueno ya esta, me marcho a mi habitación.

Cuando se dispuso a salir por la puerta, Draco la agarró por la cintura, y la besó tiernamente. Ella le devolvió el beso, y se marcho hacia su habitación. Llegó hasta las escaleras a hurtadillas, no debía verla nadie. Subió corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando llegó a la puerta, alguien grito su nombre.

-¡Herm!- Ella ya sabia quien era.

-Dime.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Preguntó Ginny algo preocupada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Respondió preguntando, haciéndose la loca.

-¿Qué no comprendes? Anoche no viniste a cenar, aunque pensándolo bien a Malfoy tampoco lo vi.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Esta insinuando que yo…?

-No continúes, ¡sabes que si!

-¡Ginny baja la voz!

-¿Por qué? ¿Es verdad?- Dijo la peli-roja interesándose por lo que pudiera haber ocurrido.

-Ginny, ya basta, si quieres que te cuenta algo cállate, y luego hablaremos, que ahora tengo prisa-dijo en un susurro poniendo la boca al lado del oído de Ginny- ¿De acuerdo?

Ginny movió la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, y se marchó.

-Date prisa, y baja a desayunar, te espero allí- dijo cuando ya estaba casi al fondo del pasillo.

Hermione entró en la habitación, se desnudo completamente, se puso la ropa interior que nunca, nunca se había puesto, y que se había comprado sin que nadie lo supiese.

Era un conjunto rojo, de encaje, brillante, se lo había comprado para nochevieja, pero no tenía con quien utilizarlo, en ese momento se le vino a la mente Víctor, Víctor Krum. Pero pronto se marchó de allí, Hermione se puso la falda, una camisa blanca, esta vez, no llevaba leotardos, se puso una medias, y lo que nadie sabia es que eran de liga, sus típicos zapatos negros y una rebeca negra con el escudo de Griffindor a la derecha, cogió su túnica y se marchó a toda prisa, hacia el comedor.

Legó hasta donde estaban Harry, Ron, y Ginny, esa peli-roja se le había quedado mirando, interesada en su noche, su noche con Draco Malfoy, el más solicitado del colegio.

-Bueno días-dijo la castaña.

-Hola- dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

-¿Cómo estas Herm?-dijo Harry- ¿Por qué no viniste a cenar? Porque, tampoco te vimos en la sala común.

-Es que no me encontraba bien, y preferí quedarme en mi habitación estudiando.

-Ya me extrañaba a mi que no estuvieses estudiando, ¿no podías descansar o que?

-Si, estuve descansando en la cama, pero aún nos quedan exámenes.

-¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?- Preguntó Ron.

-¿No sabes que no? Seguro que anoche se lo pasó muy bien estudiando ¿Qué estudiabas Herm? –Preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa muy pícara.

-Pues… Transformaciones, ya sabéis que le tengo mucho respeto a la profesora McGonagald.

-Hermione, lo tuyo no es respeto, es pánico y miedo.- Comentó Ron con un tono burlón.

-No, es respeto, y punto, y yo no soporto sacar malas notas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale, vale- dijeron los dos amigos al unísono.

-¿Y no estuviste con nadie Herm?- Preguntó la peli-roja alzando las cejas y desviando su mirada hacia Draco Malfoy.

-¿Con quien iba a estar si me encontraba mal? No tiene sentido.

-Bueno venga vamos ya, o llegaremos tarde-dijo Hermione- y Ron deja a tu hermana con sus paranoias-comentó.

-¡¿Paranoias?

-Oh, venga Gin, no le destinta importancia- le dijo Harry al tiempo que la agarraba por la cintura (por detrás) y le daba un tierno y leve beso en el cuello intentando tranquilizarla.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Pues claro que se la doy!- En ese momento Hermione ya no oía nada, ya había entrado en clase.

Hermione entró en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor de aquel año era un joven auror (que estaba para mojar pan) excesivamente guapo.

Alto, ojos claros, cabello moreno, bien peinado, con melenita y flequillo hacia un lado, y un culo, ¡que culo!

Sus manos parecían fuertes, robustas, era uno de esos tíos que no se suelen ver.

-Dios, como esta, cada vez que entro en este aula me pongo enferma, me sube la temperatura, jijiji…- dijo una de las chicas de Ravenclaw.

Jajaja-Rieron todas sus amigas.

A clase pasó muy rápida, entre miradas furtivas de Hermione y sonrisas salidorras de Draco.

Ya habían acabado las clases, los dos estaban un poco eufóricos por estar a solas, y como no, Draco el que más. Hermione quería pero no estaba segura de hasta donde llegarían.

No sabía si decirle que ella no había pasado nunca a más de caricias y besos.

Él ya se imaginaba que era virgen.

Draco agarró a Hermione por la cintura sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se alejaron de las diversas multitudes de clases. La metió un aula vacía y la besó, con ganas, apasionadamente, era como si Draco estuviera necesitado. Su mano se deslizo hasta el muslo de Hermione. La besó de tal forma que a ella le recorrió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, ella lo agarró del cuello, metió sus manos entre su pelo.

Él la empujó, y la puso contra la pared, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, su aliento entraba por su oído provocándole más escalofríos, y unas ganas incontenibles de comérselo entero.

Él volvió a deslizar otra vez su mano sobre el muslo, y fue subiendo hasta el tanga, su tacto le gusto, de encaje y seda por bajo. Y a Draco Malfoy le encantaba la seda. No paró de besarla, tocarla y morderla, hasta el momento en que él decidió meter la mano en aquella arte tan íntima, Draco metió la mano por dentro del tanga, y empezó a "tocarla".

Ella un poco sorprendida se dejo llevar por aquel calor que le subía. Draco notó que a ella le gustaba, y bastante, se puso detrás de ella sin dejar de mover los dedos, y desde detrás le quitó la rebeca, y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa, dejando al descubierto su sujetador rojo de encaje y seda.

Draco se había puesto cachondo, Hermione se dio la vuelta, Draco hundió sus labios en el cuello de ella, y comenzó a besarla.

-Draco-susurro intentando que parara e intentara hacerle un poquito de caso.

Hermione no sabía realmente si quería seguir, si que era verdad que estaba "puesta cosa mala", pero ella era razonable, era una persona sensata, pero tenía que vivir la vida, vivir el presente y dejar el futuro para cuando llegara.

-Draco-volvió a llamarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó sin dejar de tacarla y besarla.

-Es que… Tengo un "problema".- Dijo algo preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó separándose para mirarla a la cara.

-Pues que yo no… Ya sabes, y tengo un poco de…

Draco rió, pero no era burlándose, si no una risilla tonta.

-Ya me lo esperaba-dijo dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo? Vamos a ver ¿Por qué te lo esperabas? ¿Eh?- Dijo con un tono divertido.

Él la besó tiernamente, ella ya sabía por que lo decía.

-Porque estabas muy tensa cuando te desabroché la camisa-dijo intentando justificarse.

-Draco, déjalo- dijo empezando a reír.

Draco la agarró, fuertemente de la cintura, y empezó a darle pequeño mordisquitos por el cuello, él ya sabía que eso le gustaba.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi habitación? Creo que estaríamos mejor- Dijo Draco pensando que allí les podía descubrir.

-Bien- Hermione se abrochó la camisa, y se arregló.

Llegaron a la habitación sin ningún problema, cuando entraron Hermione se llevó una grata sorpresa, habías velas encendidas y pétalos de rosa por todas partes, e incienso que perfumaba toda la habitación.

Todo era perfecto, romántico, y así fue como Hermione se dejo llevar por el placer, acabaron desnudos, juntos, besándose apasionadamente.

Draco fue besándole el cuerpo hasta que llegó a sus piernas, le separó las piernas y las acarició, como si ella fuera un tesoro, acabado de descubrir.

La besó y le preguntó si quería seguir, ella asintió con un pequeño gemido, puesto que el le hacia sentir cosas que no sabía ni que se podían sentir, sus dedos se movían a un ritmo frenético, en ese momento paró.

-Lo haré con mucho cuidado ¿de acuerdo? Te va a dolor un poco.

Asintió, y él lentamente y con mucho cuidado se introdujo en su interior, produciéndole un agudo dolor punzante a ella, que subía del vientre y le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Ella le agarró fuertemente por la espalda, llegando a arañarle, y hundió su cara en su hombro.

Él empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, penetrándole varias veces, hasta que a ella se le fue el dolor, y fue reemplazado por un inmenso placer que le recorrió el cuerpo, su temperatura había ascendido en concordancia con el aumento de placer, automáticamente, empezó ella también a moverse al ritmo, haciendo más llevadero para Draco el movimiento.

Ella sentía un placer acabado de descubrir, que era imposible descontrolar, cada dos por tres se le escapaba un gemido, que Draco sabía que era inevitable de ocultar.

Los dos, llevados por el placer, habían inundado la habitación de gemidos de placer, y olor a sexo, Hermione notó como Draco se corría en su interior, era como si le quemara, pero aquella experiencia le había gustado, al igual que el haberse enamorado de él sin darse cuenta.

-Draco, ¿te puedo decir una cosa?- preguntó algo avergonzada.

-Dime- Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Cre… Creo que… Que te… te amo.-Dijo tartamudeando, sonrojándose y agacho la cabeza, estaba muy roja y los ojos le brillaban.

-Creo que yo también.- Dijo intentando ser frió, intentando mantener su postura de chico malo, pero él realmente también tenia vergüenza.

Y allí quedaron, los dos amantes, desnudos, abrazados y enrollados entre las finas sabanas de seda de aquella cama.

**Fin.**

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado, porque la última frase me salió sola!

Me encantaría daros las gracias a todos los que os lo habeis leido, y también a varias personas que me ayudaron y también a las que quiero mucho, en especial a NeiNei, a Blackie Noir…. Y a mi novio que me a apoyado y al que quiero mucho.

_Os deseo una buena lectura, y que nunca os canseis de leer._

_**DEJAD VUESTROS REVIEWS!**_


End file.
